ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Shoes
The Silver Shoes are a mysteriously enchanted pair that are from the Land of Oz. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1990). The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Silver Shoes From Oz In the original story, Dorothy Gale's. Charmed footwear which she used to send her and Toto home again at the very end of her journey, were NOT made of sparkling rubies. In fact the shoes were not red at all, but simply Silver. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that they were once owned by the Wicked Witch of the East and will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by clicking the heels together three times. Baum described these magic items as being constructed out of real solid Silver, yet due to their enchantment, they change their size to a custom it's wearers at the time. The pair are rather easy and comfortable to walk in for it is stated that the shoe's mysterious magic, prevented them from ever being worn out. The shoes were originally descibed by Baum to be shiny, flat footed and pointed tipped at the toes. History of The Silver Shoes The Silver Shoes are the first magical item introduced in Baum's Oz tales. Other charmed items are placed into the plot such as a Golden Cap, magic whistles and in Baum's later Oz books the Powder of Life. The silver shoes (also called slippers) were originally worn by the Wicked Witch of the East, but she was killed by a flying farmhouse that had been swept up in a Kansas Cyclone which fell out of the sky and landed right on top of her. Dorothy Gale and her pet dog Toto were inside of that house as it crashed, and Dorothy became the new owner of the shoes when she first arrived in the Land of Oz coming from Kansas. The Munchkins and the Good Witch of the North gladly gave the shoes to her for good luck and also as a reward for forever setting the Munchkins free from the Wicked Witch's bondage. Later on, the Wicked Witch of the West tried to trick Dorothy and steal them when she captured the girl and turned her into a kitchen slave to work inside her yellow Winkie castle. But in defense, Dorothy threw a bucket of water on her and destroyed her as well, riding all of Oz from ist Wicked Witches. Unaware of the charm the shoes had, Dorothy went to the beautiful Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, hoping to find a way home and back with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry again after the Wizard accidentally left without her in his Hot-Air Balloon. Glinda kindly explained the charm to her and how to use them, which was to knock the heels together three times and command them to take you wherever one wished to go. Dorothy used the shoes to finally return home after her adventures in Oz. The shoes, however, fell off of her feet on the way back and were lost forever in the Deadly Desert. Lost Forever The Marvel Comic series of Oz, the comic gives a very richly pictured sketch as to how the Silver Shoes were lost. Dorothy returned safley home again after her epic adventures in Oz, but thr shoes, however, fell off of her feet on the way back and were lost forever in the Deadly Desert. is stated that when Dorothy used the charm of the pair, commanding them to take her home that the journey back was so very quick and fast that as the shoes took three fast steps so sudden, she did not hold on tightly enough inside of them. Silver Shoes-A Novel L. Frank Ba stated in his story, that the Silver Shoes were ultimately lost forever, or were they...? There is a book that is a spin off based on Baum's Oz stories set in present day. This book revoles around the Silver Shoes that Dorothy Gale lost on her way home again. These magic shoes we're found after they had been lost for over a hundred years. The book is titled 'Silver Shoes' by author Paul Schneider. And it's sequel titled' 'Powder of Life'. The Wizard of Oz 1939 In the 1939 film starring Judy Garland the Slippers are changed from silver to Ruby-Red. Tjis was done to take advantage of Technicolor. Gregory Maguire's Wicked In Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West'. In the book version the shoes change colors depending on the lighting. They can appear to be silver, ruby or even blue. It is revealed that Frex created them out of glass beads and Glinda enchanted them. In the musical stage version, they are silver at first but later on turn red due to a spell of Glinda's that helps Nessarose walk. Russian Slippers In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's ''The Wizard of the Emerald City, the shoes are the source of Elly's (his version of Dorothy) protection instead of the Good Witch's kiss. She is therefore attacked by an ogre when removing them, and afterward wears them even when she sleeps. They aren't taken from the Witch's feet, but rather brought by Toto from her dwelling (a dark cave). This was possibly done to avert the problem of a person wearing them to be impossible to harm, since in that book the hurricane was created by the Witch to destroy mankind, and redirected upon her by the Good Witch of the North, who suffered no ill effects for harming her. It is said she only wore them on very special occasions. They are lost just like in Baum's book. Return to Oz In Walt Disney's film Return to Oz, Dorothy's slippers are kept Ruby. After falling into the Deadly Desert when Dorothy first returned home to Kansas, they are recovered by the Nome King, who uses their powers to invade and conquer Oz. ABC's Once Upon A Time In the popular TV show 'Once Upon A Time', the characters from Oz are brought into the plot of the story. The Silver Shoes also make an appearance. Syfy's Tinman mini series The spirit of Dorothy Gale aka 'the first Slipper'; meets her great granddaughter, 'D.G.' in a black and white portal dimension to give her an Emerald magic charm that will help her throughout her journey in the 'Outer Zone' aka Oz. The spirit of Dorothy resembles the Dorothy from the 1939 film, yet wears Silver Slippers upon her feet in this version instead of Ruby. Dorothy & the Witches of Oz In this version, a grown up Dorothy and inspiring children's Author, wears Silver Shoes as she remembers that her Dreams of Oz, are not Dreams after all, but a long line of suppressed memories from real adventures in Oz. Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return In this CGI sequel to the Oz stories, Dorothy Gale's shoes remain Silver. The Muppets Wizard of Oz Dorothy's magic shoes are kept Silver in this made for TV movie and are made by Designer manolo. The Wiz In this funky African-American musical version of Oz, in both Broadway play and Motown film, Dorothy's Shoes are kept Silver like in the original book. Category:Magical Items